lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest's log cabin
Forest's log cabin is where Forest and his pet beaver reside. It is located on the taiga of Northern Lalaloopsy Land. Not a lot of people come to his house. The only time where people started coming over was in Mablenut Muffin Mission. The House Forest lives in a log cabin surrounded by many trees. The porch is held up by red suspenders and his door and shutters are dark green. A river runs right in front of his house and there is a brown dirt patch in a clearing beyond that. Inside the house, one half of the wall is green and the other half is plaid. Most of things that Forest owns are made of wood. Living room The living room is furnished with a brown colored wooden couch, a brown colored wooden chair, a little table, a dark green rug, a wall clock and a fireplace. In the corner, there is wooden shelf that displays Beaver's artwork all portraying a female beaver. This is the room where Forest and Beaver typically spend their leisure time, usually doing activities such as eating nuts or carving wood. There is a clock on the wall that when it strikes twelve, a wooden Forest and Beaver strikes the wooden bell a few times. The living room is next to the stairs to the second floor. Bedroom The bedroom is above the living room and is accessed by the stairs and door to it. There are also shelves that display's Beaver's wooden artwork, a closet, a drawer, a wall compass, some barrels of syrup, thin logs, an unknown portrait, a large pine cone and a simple lamp. The door has branches used to hold coats and hats. At the left side of the room are wooden decorations and one of them holds small wooden statues of Forest and Beaver. At the other side of the room, where the window is found, there are some tools being displayed and a saw being hanged above the window. Forest's bed On Forest's simple wooden bed is covered with white sheets, a blue pillow and green blanket. At the far end of the bed, there is a green maple leaf. Next to the bed is an end table with an electric lamp and a food bowl place on top of it. Outhouse At the left side of the house is the outhouse is Forest's outdoor toilet room. It was never shown to have been used recently. In Timber, it is located at the right side of the house; possibly moved to make way for the construction of the tool shed and now Beaver's art studio. Tool shed/Art studio Located at the left side of the house where the outhouse once stood, was once Forest's tool shed. The tool shed formerly contained Forest's tools for his everyday activity not until it was unintentionally destroyed by Beaver. Now it is refurbished as Beaver's own art studio. Phone Tree Located and stored inside in one of the trees around the house. Forest rarely uses it and so far he has only used it for emergencies such as to inform Berry of Sunny's early return to their farm. Media Appearances *Stuck on You *Mablenut Muffin Mission *Timber *Mango's Mainland Holiday *Belly Laugh *Two Pirates Are Better Than One (seen without him) Visitors *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Tippy Tumblelina *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Blossom Flowerpot *Peggy Seven Seas *Patch Treasurechest *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Marina Anchors *Spot Splatter Splash *Peanut Big Top *Mango Tiki Wiki *Sunny Side Up *Scarlet Riding Hood Trivia *The nearest houses are Crumbs's, Peanut's, Tippy's and Blossom's, but on the Lalaloopsy Land Map, he lives next to Dyna Might. *Forest has a two-man saw hung above his window. Category:Locations Category:Residences